Terror in turns
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Story idea made by xKelbix so please congratulate her because she has been amazing coming up with this story line. This story is set at the end of series 7 at the prom and it's a Michael/Sian fanfict for all you Mian lovers out there. T for safety
1. Has death struck?

Terror in turns  
Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **Just wanted to say this story is for xKelbix She's such an AMAZING person and this was all her Idea. This story is set at the end of series 7 at the prom. It's a Michael and Sian (Or should I say Jane) Fanfict and I will probably do another one staring Linda as well even though she wasn't in the end of series 7 also I don't know if Nicki was at the prom but I'm adding her in anyway (Just for the fun of it)

**Also I know nothing about first aid, the only thing I watch which is anything close to that stuff is casualty and I don't really pay that much attention**

Michael could see the crossbow, it was in the hands of someone so dangerous...so evil and he could tell that the evil person was going to do a shoicking and horrid thing, a thing that would change both their lives. The arrow was now flying throught the air at an incredible speed towards Finn. Michael's heart was beating rapidly. He couldn't just stand there and let a pupil of his die, he had to do something.

**CRASH**

His body hit the floor and blood was spouting from his wound. He could hear Sian faintly calling his name "Michael...Michael." She rushed over to him crying, her "boyfriend", the person she gave up her married life for was drifting away. "MIchal...Michael, stay with me baby...please." she pleaded. "Someone help." She screamed hoping that somebody would put a hand on her shoulder and reasure her that everything would be ok. Nicki did just that, she told Matt to phone an ambulance and then knelt beside Sian putting a hand on her shoulder, in a friendly way, and said calmly "Shush...It's going to be OK...Michael's going to be fine." Everybody wondered how Nicki could stay calm when everone else was watching on in horror, maybe it was because of her army days, maybe it was because she was brought up like this, Brought up to be calm in stressful situations.

Janeece who after a couple of minutes of watching in horror remembered how to use her brain, if she had one, went to get some dishtowels and a first aid kit out of the kitchen, she then came back with them both. "Excuse me...excuse me." she shouted making her way through the crowd. Nicki took the towels and the first aid kit of Janeece, she dropped the kit onto the floor, wrapped the towel round her hand and pushed down with force on Michael's wound trying to stem the bleeding. She wasn't that far into her first aid course and didn't know if there was anything she could do for an arrow wound, she knew she couldn't take it out because that would cause more harm than good, so she left it. She knew how to bandage you up if you had burned yourself or if you got glass in your hand, like Josh had, she knew how to take it out but she never had a arrow wound before this was the first time she had ever seen one.

While everybody was standing around Michael shocked at what they had just saw, the events that had just unfolded infront of them, none of them noticed that Kyle (who had thought he "Won") slipping away behind the scenery. He was nearly at the door but what he hadn't noticed was that Tom could see him with the crossbow in his hands. Tom knew that Kyle was dangerous but didn't care anyway, Kyle had used his last and only arrow he had brought with him. So Tom used his instincts and force to tackle Kyle to the ground, the crossbow flying across the floor away from both of them. Tom them grabbed Kyle by the arms and pulled him up, shoving him against the wall he said "Now that was a very stupid thing to do...wasn't it. You'll be going away for a very long time." Kyle just sneared, he knew he was going away for a long time but he didn't care. He would get away from all the gang culture, all the death threats and back to the real friends he had made in prison.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, but they were getting nearer and nearer. Matt who had phoned them ran out to the front lobby to wait on them and it wasn't long till thay turned up. The ambulance crew came in first followed by the police. The police made there way over to Tom who still had Kyle up against the wall. "We'll take it from here." one of the policemen said to Tom. Tom happily passed him over and made his way over to Nicki who was watching Michael get taken away to the hospital in a stretcher, with Sian beside him.

"You were a real hero out there, doing all that stuff with the towel." Tom said to Nicki congratulating her. "We learned it in the army, it's just to try and slow down the bleeding but it's you who was the real hero, you were the one who noticed Kyle slipping out the back door and even with a crossbow in his hand you tackled him." "All part of the job." he replied. They both laughed. He put his hand on her arm and she looked down and smiled, it wasn't because she felt uncomfortable it was because that this was the first time any one congratulated her or got close to her in a while. With Tom as her friend she surprisingly felt safe, loved even, there was just something about him that saved her from being alone. She looked up, her hand covering her face as she blushed. "Thanks." she told him. "No bother but you better get cleaned up, Michael's blood all over your dress is not a good look." "Yeah I better." Nicki said looking down at her blood stained dress, the one that she blew most of her holiday money on. She only wore a dress tonight to show of her curves and boobs to Tom. Eventhough they had only know each other for a coupke of months she felt that there was something between them and she knew that he felt it too. "Em...after I get changed can you run me over to the hospital to see Michael, it's just I walked to school today and I dont want to walk to the hospital in the dark...you dont know who's crawling round these estates." "Yeah I will but why are you going." he asked her confused, Michael was only her boss and they weren't exactly the best of friends. "Well it wouldn't be very gentleman-ish of me saving his life and him not thanking me...would it." she joked. "But anyway I'm away to get changed, I'll meet you back here about 10." "Yeah I'll see you back here in 10." Tom said as Nicki turned away to the direction of the toilet leaving Tom to clean up the mess that the kids had made.


	2. Something really complicated

Terror in turns  
Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if none of you really like this but I decided to do a really random pairing. I have noticed how Michael kind of looks at Nicki, I don't know if any of you have noticed this too or if my mind is playing tricks on me but I decided to do it anyway. **

**I'm sorry if it's too long or not what you wanted to happen. **

The smell of coffee and soap hit them both as they walked through the automatic doors. They made their way past the coffee shop and through the doors at the end of the corridor which led them to the start of the hospital wards. "Do you know where we're going?" Nicki asked Tom. "Yeah, just a second." He pulled out his phone and opened the text he just got.  
"_Ward 7 room 8" _He put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at the signs around him and said to Nicki "It's this way." and they both made their way to see Michael.

Before they even walked in the room they could see Michael sleeping in the hospital bed and Sian sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Should we leave them?" Nicki asked Tom and him being the nice, kind and thoughtful person he was he replied. "I think we should." but before the even could make their way out of the door frame Sian had turned around and was now facing them both. "I'm away, I need to get home...can you stay with him, and if he wakes up please phone me." "Yeah sure." Tom said as Sian made her way over to them both. "Why don't I walk you out, I need to get something out of the shop because I haven't eaten." "That would be lovely." Sian replied to Tom. "I'll stay here with Michael, I'm sure he'll wake up sometime soon. He's a fighter." Nicki told them both. Tom and Sian made their way out of the room of corridor.

Nicki made her way over to Michael and sat down in the chair where Sian was sitting only a couple of seconds before. She wasn't really the best of friends with Michael but they did get along. She felt something move below her fingers and she looked round and saw Michael and his big blue eyes staring back at her. "Michael...you're awake." She stroked his face and smiled. "How long have I been out for?" he asked her. "Well they had to do surgery to remove the arrow, so only about a couple of hours. You haven't missed much...yeah, someone got shot with a crossbow...oh wait, that was you." she replied. He laughed at the last bit, even with all the trouble the school had just been put through she found humour in the darkest of places.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Nicki, can I ask you something?" While standing at his beside with her hands on the metal poles she replied "Yeah, what's up?" "Come here." he asked her. She took a step nearer to him. "Closer." She leaned in and was only a couple of centimetres away from his face "Yeah." He could feel her sweet, sweet breath on his face and neck." He cupped his hand around her face and gently rubbed her cheek. She was shocked that Michael felt this way about her. "You are the most beautiful person I know, both inside and out." He then moved his mouth and placed it on hers, giving her a gentle kiss. She stood there for a couple of seconds trying to get through her mind about what had just happened, Michael had just kissed her and told her she was beautiful, did she like him? She didn't know. She needed to think about it. She felt a presence behind her, She turned around to see Tom staring at her with an open mouth. "Tom." She whispered. He fled back down the corridor he came from. She turned back,"Michael." "Tom." she shouted as she tuned away from Michael and bolted out the door.

The rain was really heavy when she walked out into the car park, She was sure she saw Tom come out here. She looked left...then right, Nobody. Then she saw a bench just a couple of feet away from her that was illuminated by street light. There she saw a man, the man she needed to talk to. Her hair was dripping wet and she was shivering, she stood behind him and whispered "Tom, I'm sorry for what you saw, It was Michael...he came onto me, I just had a lapse of judgement and kissed him back...I'm so sorry." Tom turned around. "Come here." He said as he tapped the bench beside him. Nicki sat down and Tom grabbed her hand. "You're freezing." Nicki sniffed, there was big black mascara stains on her cheeks. Tom placed his jacket around Nicki's shoulders and wiped some of the tears that were making their way down Nicki's cheeks. "What's wrong." He asked. "I'm so sorry, I was just trying to get you jealous." Nicki replied. "Why?" he asked her. "Because I thought that If you thought I could get Michael that you would want me more." "You don't need to make me jealous I already love you, I just didn't know you felt the same way." She stroked his face. "I do...I do." she whispered. They both moved in, the passion erupted and so did the thunder and lightening.

While all this was happening Michael was looking out into the carpark from his hospital bed. He saw Nicki run out there a couple of minutes ago and now, he was seeing...Nicki passionately kissing Tom. He was shocked, he had just kissed Nicki and told her the truth...the truth that he loved her but she had just thrown that back in his face. He knew he couldn't waste his time chasing after her and that she had already made her choice. He couldn't change her now.

They both spilt from that earth shattering kiss and he asked her, "Are you sure this is what you want?" "I'm sure...I want you and nobody else." she replied. "Should we go back and see him?" Tom asked her. "No." she replied "I think he's got the idea...let's go." Nicki grabbed his hand and led him into the direction of her car.


End file.
